The invention relates to a viewfinder for viewing an object image displayed on a display device, and an imaging apparatus using the same.
Patent Publication 1 shows a viewfinder in which a polarizing separation device whose refracting power is set substantially at 1 is used between an illumination optical system and an eyepiece optical system, and Patent Publication 2 discloses a viewfinder wherein, of surfaces which form an optical path splitting means and through which light beams pass, at least one is composed of a curved surface.
Patent Publication 1: JP (A) 2004-45787
Patent Publication 2: JP (A) 2003-204455